


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nico shouted his name. The way he said contained pure fear and sadness. Nico was having a nightmare about Leo. And it sure sounded as if something bad had happened and Nico was afraid. Afraid for Leo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

Nico was peacefully sleeping on Leo’s bed in his bunk, his chest rising up and down and little contented noises sometimes coming out of his mouth. Leo was watching him, admiring the way he looked so peaceful and less guarded when he was in a deep sleep. Leo had dragged his boyfriend who was extremely exhausted after spending the day teaching the novice campers sword fighting, into bed with him. Leo too had been completely drained after spending the afternoon with Piper and Jason attempting to climb the stupid, burdensome lava wall laboriously. Sure, the fire didn’t harm Leo at all but gods have you tried climbing that thing? It’s nearly impossible. Piper and Jason came out with singed hair and clothes, which made Leo laugh a lot and tease them. Piper and Jason, exasperated with both Leo and the wall, had left together to do whatever they did when they were alone. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

Leo has woken up about ten minutes ago and spent the whole time watching and admiring Nico from his mini work table. Leo watched Nico sleeping for a great deal of time nowadays what with Nico sleeping in Leo’s bunk or Leo staying in Nico’s cabin nearly every night. Leo remembered the first time he stayed with Nico overnight. It had been about a fortnight into their relationship and Leo had been very tired that day after a game of Capture the Flag (Cabin 9 won! Cue claps). Leo had stumbled with Nico into Cabin Thirteen, barely being able to keep his eyes open. Nico lent Leo a pair of his boxers and an extra orange camp shirt, which Leo never returned as it smelled like Nico and Leo found comfort it, and they both fell onto the bed. Leo remembered wrapping his arms around Nico’s stiff body. Leo noticing Nico felt unsure and hesitant, kissed the Ghost King’s pale forehead and said, while rubbing soft, comforting circles on Nico’s back, “Relax, Nico. If you’re not okay with this, I can go back.” After a few moments, Nico visibly relaxed and mumbled, “Don’t go,” in a small voice and then pushed himself closer to Leo and buried his head in Leo’s neck, his soft hair that smelled of mint, tickling Leo’s chin. The pyrokinetic remembered deciding that the two fit like together like a puzzle piece. The next morning, they woke up tangled with each other and Nico admitted that his sleep didn’t have a single nightmare. They stayed like that for a long time until they were chased out by Annabeth and Frank, who were in charge of cabin inspection that morning. Since then, the two lovers always slept together.

Now, Leo noticed that Nico had started twitching and sweating. He wondered if leaving Nico alone in the bed while he was still asleep hadn’t been a good idea. Nico started thrashing around and mumbling little “Nos” in his sleep. Upon closer look, Leo noticed that Nico’s eyes were darting across his eyelids. Yup, Leo decided that Nico was definitely not having dreams of happy fields with rainbows and unicorns. Leo sat down on the bed next to Nico; he wasn’t sure what to do. He never had this happen before and it was his entire fault. He shouldn’t have left the bed; he knew Nico might have gotten nightmares from it. All his fault. Leo pulled at his hair, “Nico, babe, shh. It’s okay. Just a dream, wake up.” Nope, nothing. Nico seemed to be thrashing around even more now and his mumbling was definitely louder. Leo was about to try soothing him again when Nico shouted his name. The way he said contained pure fear and sadness. Nico was having a nightmare about Leo. And it sure sounded as if something bad had happened and Nico was afraid. Afraid for Leo. Suddenly, Nico got up, his head nearly banging the wooden frame on the bunk. Nico looked lost and distressed and he was crying. “Nico, are you alright? Oh my gods.” Leo hugged Nico who buried his head into Leo’s chest, crying into Leo’s white shirt. Leo rubbed small circles onto Nico’s back while mumbling soft, comforting words into his ear.

Finally Nico broke the embrace. His eyes were swollen and his nose was red. Nico sniffed. “I’m sorry,” he whispered looking guilty, as if he had done something wrong. Leo was puzzled. It should be him who was apologizing.

“Sorry? For what? I should be sorry. I shouldn’t have left you.” Leo said, looking into Nico’s dark eyes.

Nico shook his head frantically. “No. It’s neither of our faults. I’m just glad you’re okay. It was just a dream.”

Leo took Nico’s palm into his hand. It felt cold like it usually was. He placed Nico’s palm on his cheek. “What happened?” Leo whispered.

“I... you nearly died.” Nico choked. “I don’t want to talk about it, please.”

Leo brought Nico into another tight embrace. He kissed the top of Nico’s hair and whispered, “I’m not going anywhere, mi amor.”


End file.
